


Feast on your heart

by irlkuroha



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors, kagepro - Fandom, mca - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gore, M/M, kurofanfic, kurohaifanfic, kurohaiwriting - Freeform, kurowriting - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkuroha/pseuds/irlkuroha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroha eats Konoha, but Konoha loves him too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast on your heart

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my wattpad [ kurokudasai ]

**Screams can be heard from a mile away.**

Gruesome screeching and howling. Quiet beggings. It was all too much. Too much depression. Too much care. He loved him. He wanted him. He _needed_ him. He kept his head spinning. The albino pleaded for him to stop. Konoha was in too much pain. He wanted it to be over quickly, but Kuroha wouldn't stop. Kuroha would glance up at Konoha, as a crimson fluid spread all over his mouth. His gaze pierced Konoha's heart and eyes. As Kuroha chomped down on the tissue, the bones of the victim was welcomed with a snap. He crawls at the albino's stomach. Konoha just watches, too filled in his thoughts to care. He doesn't flinch or grip when Kuroha slices his stomach open with a knife. He just watches as his fluids overflow from the hollow cut in his middle. Kuroha's calm straight-lined expression is slowly beginning to turn into a stomach churning, crazed smile. " Konoha, do you love this ? " He mocks. " Do you want more ? " Kuroha chuckles as he sees the color starting to fade away from Konoha's soft, pink innocent eyes. " Now, don't be like that ! Answer me !! " Kuroha was all too pleased as Konoha starts to choke up blood, the hand that now becomes engulfed in the livers and veins of his prey started exploring the area. The fingers finally reach the heart, and he strokes the pulmonary veins. Kuroha is getting tired of Konoha's boring expression. He gently leans in and brushes his lips against Konoha's dry stained lips. Konoha looks at him dead in the eye and before he knows it, he's crying. Uncontrollable flood of tears rain out from the corners of his eyes and he is all to overwhelmed. " Kuroha, it hurts. Please sto-- " His pleading is cut off when Kuroha steals a kiss from him. At that moment, he pulls his two pulmonary veins out. His heart is bleeding too much. " Goodnight, Konoha. " is the last thing Konoha hears as his world turns black.

Kuroha chuckles, pulling out each vein and organs until the body is nothing but empty. " Sorry, Konoha, " Kuroha glances at his eyes, which are now marble black. " Your heart was too sweet. I needed to feast upon it. " He says, the tone in a melancholic rhythmn. After he's eating all of the veins, he moves on to the organs. He picks up the liver, and chomps down on it, savoring its tender and juicy inside. It was fascinating. He ripped out a huge chunk and chewed on it slowly, some of the insides getting stuck between his teeth. After that was done, his favorite piece was the last. The heart, oh how he wanted, no, craved it. " What a really nice feast. . . Haruka. "


End file.
